


No Hesitation.

by BGee93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Food, Licking, M/M, Neck Kissing, Shenanigans, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Kuroo kisses Daichi's nape. That's it. Just a random drabble that popped into my head.





	No Hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this awhile ago as a random drabble based on a screenshot of Daichi's neck. Originally posted in the KD Discord then on twitter.

Kuroo just couldn't resist. Or he could and he just didn't _want_ to. 

With a quick glance around at the others he double, then triple, checked that no one was glancing their way. Nodding to himself once he was sure everyone was preoccupied his gaze returned to the clear view of Daichi's nape. 

Daichi was bent over another plate of food. He could see the bulging cheeks from this angle, full of delicious food. Smirking wickedly Kuroo went in for the kill.

There was no hesitation, nothing to stop him. Poking his tongue out he ran the broad of it along Daichi's bared skin. Swiping up until he felt the fuzz of shaved hair, taking the lingering salt if sweat and something that could only be unique to Daichi. Grinning at the goosebumps that almost immediately formed beneath his lips, Kuroo laid a quick peck against the dampened skin before finally pulling away. 

Daichi was tensed but held himself back from making a scene. There was too many people, too many of their _teammates_ around. Kuroo knew he wouldn't draw attention to them. That fact causing a wider smirk to form against his upturned lips. He could already see the throbbing vein on the side of Daichi's neck, knew his forehead would sport a similar one as he focused on keeping himself calm. 

Turning back to his own plate Kuroo lifted a chilled piece if meat to his lips. Hip leaning into Daichi's back just enough to tell the other he was still there. Kuroo knew Daichi would get his revenge later, but damn was it worth it every time.


End file.
